Cauchemar
by Amandine O'Donnell
Summary: Les hommes de la Easy Company ont vu des horreurs, tout au long de cette guerre. Eugene Roe est celui qui en a vu le plus. Et lorsque l'innocente infirmière qu'il venait de rencontrer, tomba sous le feu ennemi, la limite fut brisé. C'est alors que toutes ces horreurs revinrent hanter ses nuits.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Stephen Ambrose, Steven Spielberg et Tom Hanks.

Je ne prétends aucunement raconter la vie des personnes réelles citées dans la série et toute situation n'est que pure fiction.

* * *

**Cauchemar.**

« Seigneur, faites qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui me console et que je console, qui me comprenne et que je comprenne, qui m'aime et que j'aime de tout mon cœur. De tout mon cœur. »

* * *

Bastogne. Tout était partit de là. De cette ville maudite. Combien d'hommes avaient-ils perdu là-bas? Une dizaine? Une centaine? Peut-importait le nombre, la douleur était la même.

Ils avaient perdus des hommes, certes, mais surtout des frères. Julian, Hoobler, Muck, Penkala...

Les nuits, suite à tout cela, étaient devenu encore plus courte, voire même blanches, et peuplées de cauchemars.

Doc Roe faisait partit de ceux qui en souffraient le plus. Et même s'il ne le laissait pas forcément paraître, la mort de Renée l'affectait plus qu'il n'aurait pu le croire.

Chaque nuit, son visage venait le hanter. Il hurlait de peur, de douleur, tremblait ou se débattait et parfois même, pleurait. Tout cela à cause d'un simple cauchemar, qui résultait du surplus d'horreur qu'il voyait chaque jour.

Cette nuit-là, dans le pensionnat à Rachamps, fut la pire de toute pour le jeune médecin. Il avait su, rien qu'en franchissant le pas de la porte, que la nuit dans se couvent ferait ressurgir des souvenirs douloureux. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ce serait si douloureux.

Il avait choisi de s'isoler cette nuit-là, afin de pouvoir pleurer son amour perdu sans être vu.

Et alors qu'il sombrait petit à petit dans les bras de Morphée, totalement épuisé par les marches effectuaient et les pleurs, les cauchemars revinrent l'assaillir.

Il se mit alors à hurler, à trembler et à pleurer, devant le spectacle macabre qui s'offrait à lui.

Il se retrouvait spectateur de la mort de la jeune infirmière, totalement incapable de bouger, totalement impuissant. Et ça le bouffait de l'intérieur! Il voulait pouvoir la sauver, lui offrir la chance de vivre, panser chacune de ses blessures, protéger sa chair innocente, mais il n'en était rien.

Renée tombait sous le feu ennemi, et lui, Eugene Roe, médecin, la regardait mourir sans rien faire. Sans bouger. Sans pouvoir la consoler ou l'apaiser.

Alors il hurla une nouvelle fois. De douleur. Il hurla le prénom de la jeune infirmière qu'il aurait aimé chérir, et soudain, violement secoué par la vue de se corps si fragile déchiré par l'ennemi, il se réveilla.

Il se réveilla le visage inondé de larmes et les cheveux trempé de sueur. Son corps entier tremblait, pris de spasme, reflétant sa peur.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa l'ampleur qu'avait dû prendre ses hurlements. Tandis que ses yeux se réhabituaient petit à petit à la lueur des bougies, Eugene réussi à déterminer les traits des visages fatigués et inquiet de ses frères d'armes. Une grande partie d'entre eux se trouvaient là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, à le regarder perdre pied. Il les avait réveillés.

Son regard perdu, brûlé par les larmes, vint alors se poser sur l'assemblé. Combien étaient-ils à en être arrivés à hurler toutes les nuits à cause de cauchemars? Etait-il le seul?

D'une voix brisé par les cris, le médecin s'excusa auprès de tous, tout en laissant son regard divaguait vers la flamme de l'une des bougies.

Quelques-uns de ses camarades eurent la force de lui répondre que ce n'était rien, les autres se contentèrent de retourner à leurs couchettes, n'en pensant pas moins. Seul le Capitaine Speirs resta dans l'embrasure, sans quitter du regard, le jeune homme.

Lui qui depuis le début de la guerre, s'était forgé une réputation d'homme froid et « sans-cœur », se foutait ce soir-là, de ce que pourrait penser ses hommes en le voyant auprès de Roe.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ce gamin, seul, et sans personne pour le réconforter et le consoler. Rien qu'à le voir comme ça, totalement déboussolé, le visage rougie par les larmes, et les mains tremblantes, lui brisait le cœur.

Le Capitaine s'approcha alors de lui et s'assit en tailleurs, s'adossant contre l'un des piliers en pierre. Il posa son casque sur le sol frais, puis sans un mot, passa son bras autours des épaules du jeune médecin, l'attirant contre son torse.

Eugene n'opposa aucune résistance. Au fond de lui, il remerciait Speirs pour ce qu'il faisait, car il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'épauler, plus que jamais. Alors il s'abandonna, laissant les larmes l'envahir à nouveau.

Les perles salées vinrent s'écrasaient sur le treilli de son supérieur, tandis que ses mains se mettaient à trembler de plus en plus.

Il était en train de lâcher prise, de perdre pied, de sombrer. Et il le laissait faire. Alors en prenant sur lui-même, Eugene murmura dans un souffle saccadé:

_Ce n'était qu'une innocente...

Ce à quoi, Speirs lui répondit:

_Je sais, Doc. Je sais.

Au lieu de lui servir un discours tout préparé, lui rappelant que toutes les personnes mortes au front ou en ville étaient des personnes innocentes, qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, et qui tout comme Renée, n'avaient pas mérité cela.

Et toute la nuit, Eugene resta blottit dans les bras du Capitaine Speirs, s'abandonnant au pleur et vacillant de temps à autre, entre le sommeil et la dure réalité.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, Eugene se réveilla en sursaut, lorsque Babe vint le secouer. Ce dernier semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de couleurs, et le petit sourire aux coins de ses lèvres, rassura le médecin quant à son état mental. Lui au moins, avait réussi à sortir de ses cauchemars. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour son propre cas.

Après l'avoir remercier, et lui avoir certifié qu'il était dans un meilleur état que la veille, Roe se redressa, enfilant son casque, puis jeta son arme sur son épaule droite. Babe s'attarda alors un moment sur les traits fatigués du visage de son frère d'arme, puis lui demanda:

_Tu viens déjeuner? Malarkey nous as servis un petit déjeuner chaud.

Roe hocha la tête, ajoutant un simple:

_J'arrive.

Babe haussa les épaules puis sortit. Le médecin, désirant se retrouver seul encore un petit moment, s'adossa à la colonne de pierre qui se trouvait dans son dos, puis lâcha un long soupir. Il voulait reconstituer les bribes de la soirée, se souvenir de ce qui l'avait aidé à s'endormir, de ce qui avait libéré son esprit le temps d'une nuit. Il ferma alors les yeux, puis se concentra.

Il y avait eu ce cauchemar, celui où il se retrouvait impuissant face au corps innocent de Renée, déchirait par l'ennemi. Puis il y avait eu les cris, et ses amis regroupait autours de lui, inquiet. Après quoi... Après quoi il y eu cette personne auprès de lui. Cette personne qui l'avait pris dans ses bras, qui l'avait consolé, qui l'avait apaisé et aidé à s'endormir. Cette personne qui n'était autre que Ronald Speirs.

Aussitôt, Eugene se posa des tonnes de questions. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi pas un autre? Pourquoi pas Babe, Winters ou même Lipton, qui s'était montré très protecteur dans la forêt de Foy. Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver ses réponses. Son ventre hurlant famine, ne lui laissa pas une seconde, l'obligeant à s'éloigner de ses pensées, et lui ordonnant d'aller chercher de quoi se nourrir.

Alors encore désarçonné par ce souvenir du visage de son capitaine, et de ses paroles pour le rassurer, Eugene se dirigea vers le réfectoire, où tous les survivants s'étaient regroupés, discutant, riant et avalant dans de grande bouchée, le repas chaud que Malarkey avait préparé.

Du regard, Roe chercha les traits dur du capitaine, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, son sourire naïf, mais il ne le trouva nulle part. Winters, Nixon, Lipton et Welsh n'étant pas non plus présent, le médecin du bataillon comprit alors qu'ils avaient dû se réunir, pour débattre de ce qui adviendrait dans les jours à venir. Nouvelles opérations, nouveaux trous de souris, nouveaux blessés, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent Berlin.

Interpellé par Babe qui l'invitait à venir s'asseoir à sa table, le jeune homme obtempéra, laissant de côtés tout ce qui le ramenait à la veille. Ainsi, il pourrait savourer son repas chaud.

Mais alors qu'il venait à peine de s'asseoir, Roe se redressa. Winters venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, suivit de près par Speirs. Tous deux discutaient, accompagnant leur paroles de gestes. Sûrement parlaient-ils de l'opération à venir. Speirs leva soudain les yeux vers le médecin. Il s'interrompit dans ses explications, lui adressa un sourire sincère, puis reprit sa discussion avec son supérieur.

Un coup dans les côtes sortit immédiatement le jeune soldat de ses pensées.

_Tu fais quoi là, Roe? Lui lança l'un des gars attablé, qui le regardait avec amusement.

_Je... Rien, excusez-moi, il faut que j'y aille.

_Quoi? Mais t'as pas touché à ton assiette, Eugene! S'exclama Babe, tout en reposant sa cuillère dans son assiette déjà vide.

Le médecin n'adressa pas même un regard au rouquin qui venait de lui parler, pressant déjà le pas jusqu'au couloir qu'avaient emprunté ses supérieurs. Il les trouva alors, l'un face à l'autre, se souriant. Dick fut le premier à remarquer la présence de son médecin de bataillon.

_Eh, Eugene! Bien dormi? Lui demanda le rouquin, [encore un], tout en le gratifiant d'un sourire.

Roe sentit une gêne s'installait en lui, en entendant la question, et ne put lui répondre qu'en hochant positivement la tête. Cela fit rire le capitaine, qui le regarda les lèvres pincées. Ce dernier ajouta:

_Doc a eu quelques problèmes de sommeil au début, mais il a finalement réussi à fermer l'œil.

_Et vous l'y avez aidé? Demanda Winters, légèrement surpris.

_Entre autre.

Eugène devant les propos de son supérieur, baissa les yeux, par honte? puis tout en s'excusant auprès d'eux, commença à faire demi-tour. Mais bien vite, une main le rattrapa au niveau de l'épaule. Le médecin fit volte-face, légèrement sur les nerfs, mais ne dit rien lorsqu'il vit le visage souriant de Speirs.

_Eh bien, je crois que je vais allez voir ce que Malarkey a préparé, s'excusa Winters, en remarquant ce qui se passait. Messieurs.

Il les salua de la tête, toujours un sourire aux lèvres, puis retourna dans le réfectoire, les laissant seul. Aussitôt, Eugène sentit la gêne augmenté en lui.

_Vous vouliez me voir? Lui demanda le capitaine, en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

_Hum... Oui. Je tenais à... A vous remercier pour hier.

_Oh, ce n'est rien...

_Si, justement. Le coupa le médecin, reprenant un peu de son assurance. Ça représente beaucoup pour moi. La dernière nuit, où j'ai réussi à dormir sans être hanté par un cauchemar remontait à plusieurs mois. Mais grâce à vous... Hier, j'ai réussi à fermer l'œil. Je ne dirais pas, que j'ai bien dormi, mais j'ai dormi. Et pour ça, je vous en suis très reconnaissant, monsieur.

_Heureux de l'entendre, Doc. Répondit simplement le capitaine, avant d'ajouter sur un ton moins sérieux: Si jamais besoin est, tu sais où me trouvait. Mais n'en abuse pas trop non plus, compris?

Le médecin hocha la tête, sentant les larmes lui montait aux yeux, une nouvelle fois. Ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme en ce moment même, il ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis un moment. Il n'aurait su dire de quoi il s'agissait, si c'était un amour paternel ou fraternel. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il était plus que reconnaissant envers lui. Alors, sans vraiment réfléchir, il s'approcha du jeune militaire et l'enlaça. Il l'enlaça avec force, rendant l'étreinte pareille à celle d'un homme à la mer, qui s'accroche à sa bouée de secours pour survivre.

Alors surpris par son geste, le capitaine sursauta légèrement, avant de l'entourer à son tour de ses bras. Il tapota légèrement son dos, quelque peu dérangé par cette soudaine démonstration de chaleur humaine, mais ne le repoussa pas pour autant. Roe se rendit alors à l'évidence. Speirs était sa bouée de secours. Il en était sûr à présent.


End file.
